


"I don't think we've met before, but care to go on a date with me?"

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jonathan is a good person, Luke is supposed to be a jock, M/M, Underage Drinking, and Ryan is just a nerd, btw no beta we die like men, but still they love each other, ohmtoonz, still gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Luke, unfortunately (Or was it? He wasn’t sure anymore), found himself to also be one of these people. All because of a sweet guy who he noticed in the cafeteria one late winter day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with ohmtoonz! I made this all in one go and I have to break it into two chapters. It's all fluff though so don't worry! Enjoy~

Luke wasn’t one to sit still and be patient. It wasn’t in his blood, to leave things dislocated and untouched until he achieved the goal he put on himself. It’s why he wasn’t made to fit the mold of a dumb jock, no he hated that stereotype. He was smart when he put his mind into it, nothing like the ones he’s seen in the movies. Besides, the art of groups and cliques weren’t something very prominent in his school. 

 

You stayed with the same people, sure, but many did like to mix. In fact, many dated opposites, as a way to test new waters and get a thrill out of it. He found it kind of stupid. Dating someone completely in opposition of you didn’t sound fun, especially when he’s seen a few of his friends get into nothing but arguments when they tried it. It made him feel special, in a cruel kind of sense, to know he was some of the few who weren’t like that.

 

Luke, unfortunately (Or was it? He wasn’t sure anymore), found himself to also be one of these people. All because of a sweet guy who he noticed in the cafeteria one late winter day.

 

The guy was named Ryan.

 

At first, it was pure coincidence. Luke was prone to small time crushes as much as anyone else, so he didn’t think much of it. The guy was handsome, harboring a mature kind of cute as he talked to the guy across from him. Bryce was the kid’s name, if he recalled correctly. It irked him, to know he barely noticed the pretty boy when he was already deep in his junior year, messing around with girls because none of the guys really sparked his interest. A few guys in his football team were hot, of course, yet they would not be open to the idea of being in bed with their friend, much less when it was a guy. So, Luke only let himself drink in the view for a while, ignoring his childhood friend Jonathan right next to him, babbling on about how he was going to be in the best when soccer season came around.

 

That’s all Luke did for a good two weeks, stealing glances from places he was sure Ryan wouldn’t notice. He would notice small things, the silent words that would form in the boy’s lips because he was frustrated, the way his glasses with slip down his nose as he studiously read a book, or even the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when Bryce told him something funny. Luke let himself indulge, not quite considering the idea of asking the other out. It wasn’t his intention, the male was something akin to pastel and books, while he was more of a fierce black and sports. It wouldn’t work out, the past relationships he’s seen Jonathan have leaving an awful taste in his mouth. 

 

As a few more weeks had gone by, Luke noticed it was much more than that. He would stare too often now, his lips betraying him to let a little sigh of longing escape. He would want to reach out and touch the male, to make him focus on him and him only. He would catch himself straining to hear his words, never quite catching them when they mixed with Bryce’s cheery voice. He would watch him tap his long fingers on the desk in the library, hand in the other book as he chewed on his lip. He would always take glances into his messenger bag, something Luke found odd at first, until he recalled seeing bunny ears peeking out from the bag. Everything just melded into something Luke wanted, which led to a very bad agreement made by Jonathan.

 

Sadly, with the help of alcohol and idiocy, he got the first real experience with the male. Though it could’ve gone much more badly than it actually did.

 

“I’m not going,” Luke grumbled, huffing as he stuffed his dirty shirt into his gym bag. He felt sticky with sweat, making his way into the showers after a harsh practice under the coach. He was especially cranky today, barking out orders and making them go for another fifteen minutes after one of this members mouthed off at him. He was put off because of it, those fifteen minutes had been crucial to him. They were the time when he would quickly shower and dash out the doors, catching one last glimpse of Ryan leaving the school, finished with his chess club. However, with the minutes lost, his last farewell look was taken, all because his team member wouldn’t keep their mouth shut.

 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! I promise!” Jonathan looked back at him with pleading eyes. He only received an eyeroll, Luke turning on the water. The water splashed onto his shoulders, sighing at the lukewarm temperature before he started to scrub himself down. Jonathan joined him, turning on his own shower head before going back to the topic with added vigor. “I swear, I won’t get  _ that _ drunk!”

 

Luke turned to his friend, sighing. His look was disbelieving, which had every right to be. Even though he loved Jonathan as a brother, he couldn’t help but get annoyed once in awhile. Jonathan was a good person, full of crazy ideas and with enough energy to rival a six year old, yet sometimes it proved to be too much. He was his friend, not his babysitter when he got drunk. “Last time you said that, you weren’t able to stand up because of drunk you were. In fact, you crashed on my lap and no girl would get near me because you kept talking about how an elephant could dress up as a cat if they believed hard enough.”

 

Jonathan spluttered, more out of the water getting cold than from embarrassment. He turned off the water, toweling himself off and trailing after a very deadpan Luke. “That was one time!”

 

“The time before that you dressed up as a clown and kept scaring the girls in the party.”

 

“That was also one time!”

 

“The time before that you took off your shirt and drew a disproportionate dick on it. Somehow.”

 

“One. Time!”

 

“Before that you actually tried to fuck-”

 

“Okay, shut UP!” Jonathan rapidly pulled his shirt on and whirled around, punching Luke’s arm none too lightly. Luke shot him a glare, the other barely missing the punch thrown at him. He giggled, watching as Luke stuck his tongue out and pulled his pants up. They both finished dressing, pushing all their clothes into their bags and heading out.

 

The day was slowly turning into evening, closing off the weekdays into a lasting weekend. One in which Jonathan wanted nothing more than to party with everyone in school. Despite the way Jonathan kept urging him with cute girls and a nice set of guys from other schools, Luke wasn’t convinced. They kept running in circles with the topic, until they were well on their way to Jonathan’s house, Luke prepared to drop him off and leave to have a nice quiet evening at home when his friend opened his sly mouth again.

 

“Ryan will be there.”

 

Luke slammed on the brakes, hurling both of them forward,fortunately not enough to make them go out of their seats. The street was deserted as well, Luke choosing to take the less used roads instead of hearing the ugly car horns and traffic of the main ones.

 

“What the hell, Luke!?” Jonathan exclaimed, pushing a hand through his bangs and hissing at his friend. Luke met his look with a scorching glare.

 

“Who’s Ryan?” He never told Jonathan anything about Ryan. It was a secret well kept from any prying hands, purely because his friend sucked at lying. He would spill to anyone, which would end with Ryan rejecting him, sure that Ryan wouldn’t swing his way.

 

Jonathan’s eyes widened and he gasped. “So you DO have a crush on the guy! I was just guessing! I thought you were looking at the Bryce guy…” He trailed off, humming with a finger tapping his lips periodically, as if in deep thought. Luke frowned at the confession.

 

“I don’t. I don’t want anything with him.”

 

“Luke, you aren’t a good liar either, realize that.”

 

The junior scowled, crossing his arms. In the back of his mind, he recalled they were in the middle of the street, but he didn’t move from his spot. They would be perfectly fine, as long as he killed Jonathan first. “I’m not lying.”

 

“You stare at him all the time,” Jonathan deadpanned.

 

“Lies.”

 

“You bastard, why don’t you make a move?”

 

“I doubt he’s into guys.”

 

“Really?” Jonathan’s eyes glinted, a malicious sparkle that would’ve unnerved Luke if he hadn’t been the other’s friend for years. “If you check his social media, you can see he’s been in relationships with a lot of people, men as well.”

 

Luke didn’t move, the only indication the tapping of his fingers on the wheel. He caught Jonathan’s gaze and asked, “And how the hell do you expect me to talk to him without getting nervous and shit?”

 

Jonathan grinned again, all toothy and mischievous. “Why, with alcohol, my bestest friend!”

 

_________

 

Music was blaring, disgustingly loud. Crowds of bodies danced or mingled about, talking over the repetitive lyrics and somehow maintaining their hearing through the course of it. Luke grumbled as he moved awkwardly out of the fray, a cup of beer in his hand, his fourth cup in the night.

 

He lost sight of Jonathan the moment people started to pour in, all of them loud and excited, chugging down beer and any other alcoholic beverage that was set out. It was a blessing for Jonathan, for his parents to leave for the week on a short business trip. His sister was in college, which left the boy to fend for himself in the house.

 

Naturally, he fended himself with huge parties.

 

Eventually giving up with finding Jonathan in the heaps of people, Luke made his way to the outside, watching as some pushed others into the pool. It was a generic sights he's seen many times when attending these parties. He hovers around the pool, hoping to catch one glimpse of Jonathan, only to bump into someone.

 

Of course, it would be Ryan himself.

 

“I'm sorry!” His voice was breathless, Luke didn't know from what but it sounded amazing. His glasses askew, he looked up at Luke, taking in the signature school jacket and the tight jeans. Luke let himself stare as well, a v-neck worn by the male, skinny jeans that looked great on him, the signature messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He didn’t look intoxicated at all, just wholly uncomfortable. With this in mind, he did his best to somber up, not wanting to scare him away.

 

“I know we haven’t met before but,” The words were spilling out much too sudden from his lips, his rational mind sleeping on the job in front of the guy he was trying to impress. “Care to go on a date with me?”

 

Time stopped, Luke finally managing to let out a breath as Ryan tried to process the words. He responded with a quirky smile, one that bordered the lines of teasing. Luke, on the other hand, was internally screaming, letting go of his drink, which splashed into the nice green grass, bubbling and then seeping into the ground. It left Luke with wanting to do that as well, not daring to meet the eyes of Ryan.

 

“Are you sure that’s not just some alcohol talking?” Ryan tapped his index finger on Luke’s growing beard, victoriously getting his attention. His eyes were a brown, ones he saw in the wood of mahogany and the roots of evergreens. The color looked like it was plucked right out of nature itself, the aura of down to earth heartwarming and making Luke feel like jelly.

 

“It’s-” Luke started, the words much too dry and observing the way Ryan’s lips curled softy. “I’ve been wanting to say that for some time. But, if you don’t wanna do it I can just-”

 

“No, it’s fine, actually.” He was close, close that Luke couldn’t think straight anymore. His eyes traveled up his face, warm and inviting. A mole was right under his bottom lip, quite cute but giving him a air of maturity. The back of his mind was alarmed, knowing the other knew what he was doing, yelling at him to step back before he did something stupid.

 

However, Ryan beat him to it, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips. Luke’s knees almost buckled over one simple kiss, lips darting out to catch the sinful lips but Ryan was quick to separate them from their little world. His bag clutched tightly in his grip, Ryan’s smile turned into a manifestation of slyness. 

 

Luke almost whined, the look incredibly hot on him.

 

“I’ll text you later, Luke.” He walked off, disappearing into the vivid night, leaving Luke with an urge.

 

An urge to never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to describe Del as much because I like leaving it up to the imagination. However, I do like to think he would dye his hair a lot. Also, fluff ! Just a full on date !

The next morning, Luke woke up in the middle of Jonathan’s lawn.

 

Pain shot through his head, the male groaning at the sun’s rays. The cushion of the grass was wet with mildew, the fresh spring air biting at him. Muttering all the curse words he could muster from memory, Luke sat up, eyes blearily making out the destruction riddled in Jonathan’s yard.

 

People left it completely trashed, cups and stray shoes littered everywhere. The pool was lacking the cool water it had late last night, Luke not sure if some drunk drained it or if his friend was already awake. He stood up, grimacing at the grass spots on the back of his jeans, brushing them off as best as he could before hobbling towards the back door.

 

Luckily, he didn’t see any passed out drunks in his path, meaning at least they made it home. Or were on the roads that were towards their home. Luke kicked a pink bra out of his way, opening the slide door easily. It creaked, the sound echoing in his head, courtesy of his throbbing hangover.

 

Once inside, he did a quick scan, the living room already clean. One person was inside, Jonathan’s bed hair prominent in the sea of ivory carpet, even with his silver streaks. He turned his head towards the sliding door, eyes narrowing at his best friend. In his hand he held a black trash bag, already stuffed to the brim. He was throwing one last cup into the bag before huffing it over his shoulder, making a beeline towards his grouchy friend.

 

“Thanks for helping me clean the house, jackass.” The bite of anger wasn’t snappy, more of an annoyed than anything. Unlike Luke, he looked like his usual self, his energy still shining brightly in his eyes.

 

Luke hummed, scratching the top of his head before turning to make his way into the kitchen. He scoured around the cabinets like it was his own damn place, finding the bottle of painkillers and filling up two glasses of water. As quick as a hungover man could be, he chugged them both down, once again reminded as to why he deterred when beer was involved. He made a mental note to stop, throwing his attention to his friend again, hands free of the old trash bag to replace it with a new one.

 

“I’ll help with the outside,” Luke grumbled, voice throaty and meddled with sleepiness. He wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away, but Jonathan wouldn’t let him. He would drag his ass around the rest of the places that needed cleaning, whining about how they were brothers and they stuck through thick and thin.

 

“Good. I cleaned the whole house on my own.” Jonathan poured himself a glass of apple juice, his hip leaning on the clean counter. His nose wrinkled, picking out memory from his indoor cleaning. “I had to change my parent’s sheets. A couple decided to fuck on it without my permission.”

 

“What? You wanted to watch?” Luke teased.

 

“I’m not into that, Luke,” Jonathan replied, shoving his friend slightly. They chuckled at the comment, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. That was, until Jonathan gasped and snapped his fingers.

 

“Speaking of being into things,” Jonathan hesitated, scrambling off into his bedroom to grab something. Luke waited for a while, washing the empty glasses and drying them off the moment Jonathan came back in, Luke’s sleek black phone in hand. “I kept hearing your phone buzz like crazy with messages.”

 

Luke blinked, perplexed for a second before slowly remembering the moments of last night. He recalled Ryan close to him, his careless tongue saying the things locked deep in his heart. He tensed when he remembered Ryan smiling, accepting his request and telling him he’ll call later, walking off like a king. After that, Luke tried to forget with a handful of drinks, which led to him passing out right on the lawn. 

 

The key moment he was slowly blushing at was the kiss.

 

It was sweet, simple, amazingly too tender for the atmosphere. Drunk Luke would’ve taken it further, would’ve felt the person up if they were anything but Ryan. However, that was how it was, which led to Luke stiff and frozen, too scared to move and mess it up.

 

It occurred to him that Ryan had tasted of iced tea, which suited him more than Luke wanted to admit.

 

“Luke? Are you okay?” Jonathan poked his cheek, concern flitting on his face. He moved his finger away and grabbed his phone, the screen turning once he touched the button. There were a couple of messages from others, Luke unlocking it and peering at an unknown number.

 

**Unknown 12:47AM**

_ I hope I got the right one! Jonathan gave it to me. He’s a good friend! It’s me, Ryan! _

 

Luke snorted, changing a glance at his friend, who was grumbling about his empty tummy and ransacking the fridge. He quickly saved the number, resuming the other messages.

 

**Ryan 12:53AM**

_ Anyways, I set up the date for tomorrow already. At noon. In the little cafe next to the library. I hope you don’t mind. _

 

Luke sighed a breath of relief, his usual spots would have scared Ryan away. It left him with less nerves, to know that Ryan took the initiative and set up where they would meet.

 

**Ryan 12:57AM**

_ I guess technically our date is today. I hope you sleep well. At noon, okay? I don’t take well to being tardy, especially on the first date! >: ) _

 

Luke’s heart fluttered, a goofy smile painted on his lips. The little face at the end was adorable, making his feelings for the boy surge up again, all pretty colors and leaving him breathless. He was happy with the way things were turning out, no matter how hard his head hurt. Drinking had definitely been a good idea, pushing him towards the boy without the help of Jonathan, only a relaxed yet blazing mind of rationality.

 

He stood there, dazed in thought. It took him a few moments for reality to slap him, dousing him in cold water when he looked at the time at the top of the screen.

 

11:23AM.

 

“Shit, Jon! I’m going to use your bathroom and take some clothes, okay!?” Without waiting for an answer, Luke skidded off, already disrobing through the living room and up the stairs. Jonathan yelled after him, frowning at the offending articles.

 

* * *

 

After a friendly fight with Jonathan’s dresser, having to wiggle out of too many pants, and the probing questions of Jonathan as he sprayed a bucket of cologne on his person, Luke set out, popping a mint into his mouth as he started his car. He gave himself one last look in his mirror before driving off, his phone safely in his pocket.

 

The day was splendid, sun showing and white puffy clouds deposited in the sky haphazardly. Many people were out, the day a Saturday and filled with opportunities. He passed several resturants in which he would have taken anyone for a date, but he wasn’t sure Ryan would like the obvious romantic setting. He shook the thought out of his head and parked in front of the cafe, eyes passing over the window and catching a certain being that made his head turn into mush.

 

He got out of his car and entered the small establishment, eyes wandering around the new scenery. Potted plants stood everywhere, the floor a sparkling white tile. The tables were simple and topped with green cloth, the chairs long and suited for the quaint place. The counter was marble, green forest mixed with white. He hovered at the entrance until he saw Ryan waving at him, an adorable smile adorning his face.

 

Luke walked up to him, hoping his smile didn’t look as nervous as his whole body was. He couldn’t help but swoon at the sight of Ryan, his hair still a mess yet it looked better somehow. His glasses sat on his nose, lips full and ready for kissing, though Luke maintained his urge, pushing it down. His shirt was buttoned, showing off his collarbone a tad bit. The rest of him was obscured by the table, though Luke didn’t need to know. He sat down, hands coming to rest on the top of the table, clenched and stiff.

 

“You’re right on time, lucky you. I was ready to leave the moment it struck 12:01.” His smile was casual, propping his elbow and resting his cheek into his hand. His eyes were wide and curious, interest gleaming in them as he looked Luke up and down. Luke distracted himself under the scrutinizing stare, noticing the absence of a familiar messenger bag.

 

“Your bag isn’t around,” Luke mumbled, Ryan blinking. 

 

“Oh, yeah! I left it home because I know BunBun wouldn’t be happy with an outing on a Saturday. He’s not like that.”

 

“BunBun…?”

 

Ryan’s eyes lit up, as if he pressed the right button for fireworks. “He’s my pet rabbit. I take him everywhere, even at school. I just keep him hidden.” He frowned next, crossing his arms and leaning back. “You’re not going to tell, right?”

 

Luke shook his head furiously, the idea never crossing his mind. The response made Ryan relax, his lips once again curling into a smirk.

 

“Let’s make the most of this, then!”

 

* * *

 

Evening was soon, the horizon lapsing into a pastel purple. Orange was a thin line, the stars coming out to play in the sky. Despite the time slowly leaving them, Luke doubted it would be their last outing together. 

 

Eating at the cafe was wonderful, the small lunch somehow making him feel full. The whole time, Ryan talked on and on, only stopping when he was chewing. It was lively, though Ryan would sometimes trail off and look out the window, his eyes wandering until they met his own and his smile would be blinding. His words were mature, the topics he breached all thought out yet they would soon fall down with a comment made by Luke. He would yelp and pretend to get mad, the sparkle in his eyes betraying him easily.

 

After that, they made a quick stop at the library, Ryan happily explaining each book they came across. Luke was never one for literature, the damned book reports strangling any sort of fun from books for him. Yet, he found himself intrigued with the way Ryan appreciated every one of them, except for a few that he wrote off as a bad attempt of pornography.

 

The librarian was smiling at them suspiciously, checking out the armful of books Ryan took with him. She gave him a look and then nodded approvingly, leaving Luke confused as he hurried off to catch up with Ryan.

 

With Ryan walking to the cafe, he let Ryan put his books in the back of his car, driving both of them to the next destination.

 

Ryan made it a priority to go the art museum, a grand place that Luke’s only been to once. That once was way back in 4th grade, his school field trip. It left a bad experience as well, the male recollecting how he was lost in the damned place until he started crying, being taken to the front and scolded by the mean teacher chaperone.

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t get lost with me!” Ryan had said when Luke told him about the memory, grabbing his land and twining their hands together. Luke felt his heart jump to his throat, their hands fitting perfectly as they made their way further into the museum. Ryan would point out paintings here and there, sometimes falling into deep murmuring with his brow scrunched up as he looked at the description under a few.

 

He dragged Luke to a particular painting, one filled with too many colors that made Luke’s head spin. “What’s this one all about?” He asked, Ryan humming as he read the description.

 

“It’s supposed to signify life once you found the person you clicked with.” Ryan nodded, deep in thought before turning to Luke with a sly smile, one that made Luke blush. “I can relate to this one.”

 

Softly, Luke muttered an affirmative.

 

After seeing all Ryan wanted to see, he was dragged outside. The need to hold hands was not there anymore, yet they kept their hands locked, talking about anything and nothing as Ryan guided him towards their last place of the date.

 

Remembering he was on a date left him with a tingly and warm feeling bubbling in his chest.

 

The last part was the park, dotted with greenery and roses in the bushes. The sky was blanketing into a dark blue, many people deciding it was time to leave already. He saw a few other couples on benches, in their own little world and completely invested on their other half, ignorant of anything else. It made him feel happier, to know he could be one of those people with Ryan. He wanted to, his feelings running deeper than what he was used to. He wanted to keep him, to spend every waking second with him.

 

He was utterly in love. Even with just one date, he could tell this was something he wanted to last forever in.

 

“Look, Luke,” Ryan whispered, stopping in front of the pond. The moon was clearly visible by now, it’s milky rays reflecting on the clear surface of the water. Fireflies started to appear, hovering over the few white lotuses scattered across. It was calming, something out of a picture taken by a true photographer. Luke was at a loss of worlds, slowly sitting down when Ryan tugged him down. 

 

The grass was soft, cared for and fertilized. Ryan’s hand was the only thing that seemed to be anchoring him to the world as he indulged in the breathtaking scenery, happier than he’s ever been in his life.

 

“Hey, Luke.” When his name was called, he turned to Ryan, who looked right at him. The soft glow of the moon gave him something ethereal, as if the moon itself was telling him this was it. He was content, the moment relished and never to be forgotten.

 

“You look amazing.” He stopped quarreling with his mouth, letting the words slip easily and truthfully. He watched, amused, as Ryan blinked in surprise then looked away, the red staining his ears. 

 

“You look better.”

 

They let the silence linger for a while longer, enveloped in the pleasant night. They felt small under the sky, yet didn’t fear anything with the other at his side. A cloud of courage fell deep into Luke, the moment exactly right for something he’s been longing to do since the first time.

 

“Ryan.” His name fell out of his lips like honey, the male turning just in time for Luke to swoop in for a kiss.

 

It was loving, refreshing and horribly intoxicating. Ryan still tasted of iced tea, bubblegum as well. He didn’t push for anything else, ready to pull away when Ryan’s free hand came to rest on his neck, pulling him as close as he could.

 

The kiss deepened with one swift lick on Ryan’s bottom lip, tongues twirling and forgetting about the need for oxygen. It was unhurried, a soft kind of languid that left Luke satisfied when he pulled away for a deep breath, foreheads resting together.

 

Ryan smiled, lips wet as he whispered, “Keep going with a kiss like that and I won’t be able to hold back.”

 

Luke returned the smirk. “That’s what I was going for,” He said before diving back in for another heady kiss.

 

The next day, Jonathan asked if he got more than just a kiss, his insistent teasing annoying Luke that afternoon. So, Luke turned to him and said cheekily, “Why do you think the clothes I borrowed are in the washer?”

  
Jonathan wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of the day. Which was fine by Luke, for it gave him time to call Ryan and talk to him without being bothered by a nosy best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are happy with this, I made it all in a whir so again, excuse my mistakes. My fingers cannot
> 
> Have a nice day~

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I gave Ohm glasses oh my goshhh I had to though because I love Ryan in glasses. Excuse my mistakes my hands cannot anymore all this typingggg
> 
> Also yeah don't underage drink bois and gurls that's bad


End file.
